Draco Weasley?
by X5-494
Summary: Draco's a Weasely? How the heck did that happen? Read and find out.
1. Narcissa

This chapter is really short. Its just an idea I had floating around in my head for a while and I finally decided I'd sit down and write a bit of it. I know what you're saying, this story is far out, no way it could possibly make any sense, etc. Believe me I have everything worked out, and all of your questions will be answered in the next couple of chapters.

BTW: unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine

Chapter One

As Arthur Weasley made his way through the halls of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement he wondered, not for the first time, why he was there. A week ago the Aurors had captured Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco. Yesterday he had received a letter by owl, saying that Narcissa had requested to see him. So here he was, stepping into a well illuminated room to find Narcissa chained to a chair behind a large table. Her normally pristine hair was now covered in dirt and she looked nothing like her normally immaculate condition.

"Thank you for coming Arthur," she said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Lets get this over with Mrs. Malfoy. You didn't call me here to chat. You want something, so just say it."

"Fine, I'll skip the pleasantries than Arthur. 17 years ago, Lucius and I were trying to conceive. He wanted an heir. He couldn't get me pregnant though. His fault, not mine, though he'd never admit to being infertile. He was going to divorce me if I didn't get him an heir, so I found a way around Luke's little problem. I went to a bar and, low and behold, there you were – a pureblooded obviously fertile male. I sent you a few drinks and than took you to a hotel near by when you were too out of it to know any better. That night I conceived a little boy, Draconis Lucius Malfoy on his fake birth certificate, Draconis Secretus Weasley on the real one. Its in a vault in Gringotts if you don't believe me. I want you to take care of him Arthur. He's not Luke's son, he's yours.

"Times up," called the guard as he entered the room.

"You're son needs you Arthur," she called as she was pulled from the room. "Take care of him," he heard as the door closed behind her.

---------------------------------------

End of chapter 1. Short I know, but I just wanted to get this part out. Please reviews, your reviews are like drugs to an addict :)

To those of you who have read A Mother's Touch, I know it is long overdue for an update. I have started to write it, but I have major writer's block right now. I promise that I am working on it, its just going slowly.

But just to show you that it is coming, I will give you the first part here:

_It took a lot to get Arthur Weasley angry, and right now he was downright pissed off. He had always thought that Lucius Malfoy was an asshole, but beating his son? He always thought that the Malfoy heir would be pampered, not beaten and abused. If anything made him angry, it was the thought that a father could do that to their own son, their flesh and blood. If Arthur ever hurt his children, even accidentally, he would never be able to forgive himself. 'I guess that's what makes the two of us so different,' Arthur thought as he made his way into Malfoy Manor. _

_The Manor was extremely large, as was to be expected by the Malfoy patriarch. While lavishly decorated, it was in a very dark style. _

Ok, so it's not much, but it is a little tidbit just to get you going. If you guys have any ideas for the story, or how to help my writer's block, please review and help me out here! Otherwise, I promise the next chapter to both of these stories is coming….


	2. Draco

OK, so here is chapter 2, it is slightly longer than the first. I hope you guys like it, and thanks to everyone who read it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken the better part of an hour for Arthur Weasley to finally request to see his son. 'His son,' he thought. It still hadn't sunk in yet that Draco Malfoy was in fact his son and not Lucius'. He still didn't believe it and doubted he would until a parentage potion was used; even then he would probably still have trouble believing it. The door opening snapped him out of his thoughts and he was led into the cell where Draco was being held.

Draco looked much like Narcissa did, disheveled and unhappy. He couldn't get over how young the boy looked either. He was seated on a lumpy looking bed in a jumper that was entirely too big for him. He looked even paler than was usually expected of a Malfoy. Now all he had to do was figure out how to tell the boy, and get him to submit to a paternity potion so he could find out the truth and verify Narcissa's story, or disprove it. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted the truth to be.

"What do you want?" The young Malfoy asked in a voice that squeaked with disuse.

"I need to talk to you, and you're going to sit there and listen. I was just in with your mother, and she told me a little story. She told me that you are not really a Malfoy."

"That's insane. Of course I'm a Malfoy. You're lying!"

"Hey I don't want to believe it anymore than you do. So how about you give me a blood sample and we get this all sorted out? We can prove you're a Malfoy and then they can ship you off to Azkaban with the rest of your family and I can go back home to mine," Arthur said, in the cruelest voice he could muster. He needed this kid to do the test, and this was the only way he could think of to do that.

"Fine," Draco replied. "I'll do your stupid test, if just to prove I'm not related to a muggle-loving idiot like you."

"Fine," Arthur said angrily as he walked out of the cell and told the guard to do the test.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later found Arthur still fuming as he waited for the test results. He couldn't believe the nerve of the boy. Even when faced with Azkaban, he was still acting like the spoiled little brat that he was. He was really hoping that the little Death Eater wasn't his. No son of his could be this arrogant and rude.

Just then an Auror walked in. "We have the results back Mr. Weasley. Congratulations, you are now the proud father of a junior Death Eater."

"So he really is my son."

"Yep, for better or worse, he is your flesh and blood."

"Have you told him yet?" Arthur asked, somewhat afraid of the answer he knew was coming."

"Nope, we saved that for you Dad. Have fun," the Auror laughed as he let Arthur into the cell.

"You're still here," Draco said as he walked in. "We just proved I'm not related, so go ahead and leave," Draco said in a wavering voice. He hoped he was right.

Arthur sat down at the edge of the bed. "I don't know how to tell you this Draco, so I'm just going to say it. The test proved that your mother was telling the truth. You are my son Draco."

Draco just nodded, already having guessed that. "Doesn't really matter. I'm going to Azkaban anyway, so you don't have to worry about accepting me as your son," Draco said tears forming in his eyes. Regardless of what he said, he didn't want to go to Azkaban.

"Its okay Draco," Arthur said, taking pity on the boy and pulling him into his arms. "I'm your father, and that means it's my job to protect you. I'll make sure you stay out of Azkaban."

"How?" asked Draco, glad for the comfort provided by this man – his father's arms.

"I don't know yet, but I promise you I won't let them take you away. I have permission to take you out of here as long as we're back for your trial date. So let's go get you home and into some warm clothes. We'll figure this out, we just need to take it one step at a time."

With that Arthur got up with his arms still around Draco, and led his son out into the streets heading home to the Burrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys like it. Chapter 3 should be out sometime next week, so keep checking…or review and I'll contact you when it's up :P

Oh, by the way….see that little submit review button, hit it! lol


	3. Two Steps Back

Draco Weasley?

Chapter Three: Two Steps Back

By the time the two men approached the tall crooked structure that was the Burrow, Draco was back in full Malfoy mode. Gone was the scared boy holding on to his newfound father. He had been replaced by the cold Prince of Slytherin, the infamous sneer firmly in place.

"_This_ is where you live?" spat Draco. "It really shouldn't surprise me that your family is poorer than the dirt on their faces."

"This is _your_ family too now Draco, and it would do you well to remember that you are, in fact, a Weasley," scolded Arthur. He was reaching his wits end with the spoiled child. Never had he needed to hold in his temper this much, even with seven kids! 'Eight,' he silently reminded himself, he now had eight kids. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Draco, and Ginny. 'Wait, was that even right?' Was Draco older or younger than Ron? It finally struck him that as much as he knew about the spoiled Malfoy heir from his children's various encounters with the boy, he really knew nothing of Draco, the boy who was suddenly his son. He would have a lot to learn about this boy, _his_ boy, but that would need to wait until he was talking again. Malf- Draco had gone silent at his last comment and now contented himself with scowling as they walked along. Maybe Molly would know how to deal with the boy. 'Molly!' He hadn't thought of all the issues that came along with his new 'bundle of joy' certainly not the least of which was telling his wife!


End file.
